


Saddling A Bucking Reindeer

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: The Twelve Days of Tom 2015 [7]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Domme/sub, F/M, Ficlet, Semi-smut, Switches, here be smut, kind of, not full smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is the reader's Dom, and for Christmas he came up with an interesting early gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saddling A Bucking Reindeer

“Darling, would you like an early Christmas gift?” Tom asked as we cuddled on the couch under a fuzzy blanket.

“Yeah, but are you sure? You were so adamant about us both waiting until Christmas to open our gifts,” I said as I reached up and traced my fingertip down his jaw.

“Well, you’ve been such a good girl that I thought a reward was in order,” Tom said as his dominant persona slid easily into place. “Go grab that box in the corner there with the silver bow and come over here. I want to see you unwrap it.”

I did as he asked immediately, standing in time for him to swat my ass playfully as I went for the gift. I brought it back and cuddled back up to him before unwrapping it. Once the paper was done away with, a square box was revealed, and I removed the top. Lying on top of some sort of cloth was a headband with felt reindeer antlers.

“Aww, these are really cute, Tom,” I said as I picked them up.

“Look under the cloth,” he said, and I did as he asked. This time, I saw a set of fuzzy black handcuffs. Tom nuzzled my ear and whispered, ‘one more layer, love.’ Moving the cloth aside, I saw a prostate vibrator and a note. I picked up the note and unfolded it gently. It was in Tom’s writing, and it said the following.

_(Y/n) dearest,_

_You’ve asked me several times what it feels like to be a Dom in a sexual encounter, and for Christmas this year, I want to satisfy your curiosity. If it is something you enjoy, then we can work on switching more often. So in this box I’ve included everything you’ll need to dominate me tonight. I’m yours to do with as you will. I love you, my darling girl._

_Love, Tom xoxo_

_P.S. – Don’t forget the lube for the prostate vibe._

“Tom...This is very thoughtful, and I can’t believe you remembered, but are you sure you want to do this?” I asked as I cupped his cheek in my palm. I watched as he closed his eyes, and I saw a visible shift in his demeanor.

“I’m sure…Mistress,” he said as he opened his eyes again. I could see what I’d never seen in him before: his submission. Then it hit me. Tom was a switch just like me. I’d just never tried out my dominant side before then. Tom got up and knelt before me, nuzzling my kneecaps and kissing the insides of my thighs. “I promise I will please you, Mistress. Please…Give this a chance.”

“As you like,” I said as I reached down and started stroking his hair. Tom closed his eyes and arched up into my touch like a cat. I grasped his hair gently but firmly and tilted his head back. As a lilting moan floated from his mouth, I put the reindeer antlers on his head and smiled darkly. “Let’s begin.”


End file.
